Phineas and Ferb movie by AgentP
The Script SCRIPT FOR PHINEAS AND FERB movie Edition “1 ½” Written by: AgentP GUEST STARS: AgentP (Peter) and a friend from school (Roy) DESCRIPTION: Phineas and Ferb meet their old friend, Peter, and have a blast telling him about their adventures. SCRIPT (Phineas, Ferb, and the family is eating breakfast, Peter is at the door.) Peter: (knock-knock) Is anyone there? It’s me, Peter. Phineas: We don’t know of a Peter. Peter: You know, from kindergarten. Phineas: (thinks for a second, then remembers) Oh yeah! Come in! Peter: Sure. (Peter enters) Peter: I heard that you got a new pet- platypus, am I right? Phineas: Yes, his name is Perry. Phineas: Speaking of which, where is Perry? Peter: Probably just eating or something. Phineas: But his bowl’s right here- and it’s half full! Peter: Wow. I don’t know. Maybe Candace has seen him or something- Candace: Who are you talking to? Phineas: Our old friend Peter, from kindergarten. Remember him? Candace: No. Oh, and by the way, keep your pet out of my room. He slobbered on my bed! Phineas: OK, Candace. We will. (Phineas, Ferb, Peter, and Perry go outside.) Mom: Kids! I’m going to play bridge with Ms. Garcia-Shapiro! Phineas: OK. (Isabella comes in) Mom: Oh, hi, Isabella. I was just going over to play bridge with your mom. Isabella: OK. (Pause) Whatcha doin’? Phineas: We don’t know yet. Isabella: By the way, who is that kid? (Points to Peter) Peter: Oh, hi, I’m Peter. Isabella: I’ve never seen you before. You and a unicorn. I’d really love to see one. Phineas: Ferb, Peter, I know what we’re gonna do today! (Pause) We’re going to build something that will help Isabella see her unicorn! Isabella: That’s sweet, but you don’t have to. Phineas: Well, we can’t think of anything else. Isabella: OK then. When will it be ready? Phineas: (pause) About 35 minutes. Isabella: OK. Bye! Phineas: Well, let’s get to work. (10 minutes later) New deliveryman: Aren’t you a little young to be- Old deliveryman: Ordering all this? Yes, yes he is. (20 minutes later) (Quirky Worky Song plays) Peter: Phineas! Ferb! We have 5 minutes! Phineas: Almost done. Just put bolt #44 here, and screw #92 there. And… done! Peter: Good! I’ll get Isabella. Phineas: Sure! Just go through the house. Peter (walking by TV, where dad is watching British weather): (thinks it is Danville weather) Oh no! Guys! It’s going to rain in 20 minutes! Phineas: Oh no! Hurry! Peter (returns with Isabella): Phineas! Ferb! Start the machine! Isabella: Why are we in such a hurry? Peter: It’s going to rain in 15 minutes! (The machine starts) Isabella: Wow! A real unicorn! Peter: So, you like it? Isabella: No, I love (eyes like hearts) it! Peter: Oh, that’s great! Isabella: I better get home. Bye! Phineas and Peter: Bye! Peter: Let’s go inside. Phineas: Sure. Peter: … Phineas: Where’s Perry? Perry: (chatters) Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. Later, Phineas, Ferb, and Peter are hanging out. Dad: Hey, boys, do you want to watch this old chariot race? Phineas: Sure! If that’s OK with you guys. Peter: Fine with me. (Ferb nods) Phineas: That reminds me of the time that we had our own chariot race. (Pictures from “Greece Lightning”) Mom: You boys have such active imaginations. You must get it from your father. Phineas: Let’s watch the show. (After the show) Mom: Phineas! Ferb! Time for dinner! Phineas: But… what about Peter? Mom: Sure. Phineas: What are you making? Mom: Oh, just fried chicken. (After dinner) Mom: Time for dessert! Phineas: Can we have… Peter and Phineas: gelatin? Mom: Sure! Oh, you boys are so cute! (Later) Mom: Phineas! Ferb! Bedtime! Peter: What about me? Mom: Oh. Don’t worry. We’ll call your parents. Peter: You couldn’t. They’re in Japan. Besides, they don’t have cell phones. (to Phineas and Ferb quietly) Hey, tomorrow maybe you could invent… the PFPhone! Phineas: (whispers to Peter) We’ll make a note of that. Hey, Ferb, write down “PFPhone” in our list of Plans! (refocuses on Mom) Mom: You can sleep on the sofa, I suppose. Phineas (sad): No. How about our room? Mom: Where? Phineas: Don’t worry, we’ll find room. (The next day after breakfast, boys are outside by the tree) Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re going to do today! Peter: (panting)… Phineas: What is it? Peter: It’s Perry… He’s gone! Phineas: (gasps) G-g-gone? Peter: Hey, I know! I built part of a Perry-tracker yesterday. Phineas: Cool! Can you finish it? Peter: It will be done in just a second. (The boys hear a crash and a bang) Boys: What was that? Peter: I don’t know. Probably your mom. Phineas: Oh, OK. Peter: Just put this here, that there, and… done! Phineas: Turn it on! Peter: OK. (They hear a noise that comes from the Perry-tracker) Perry-tracker Automated voice: Hello. Welcome to the PTS (Perry Tracking System). Choose type of command. (Meanwhile) Perry enters the lair through the tree. Monogram: We need you to do some spy training. Go to the old castle ruins. Your trainer will be at the Medusa statue. Perry leaves on the hover car. (Back to the yard) (They choose voice command) PTS: OK. Proceed. Phineas: Find Perry. Here is his scent. (They hold up his bowl) PTS: OK. PTS: Turn left on Maple Drive. PTS: Turn left at the 5th street ahead. PTS: Then, turn right at the ruins. (Castle ruins lay ahead, and they turn right) Phineas: So where’s Perry? PTS: At the statue of Medusa. Phineas: Perry! Come here! Agent P (Perry): (takes off hat) chatters (when the kids turn around, Perry makes a mad face since they interrupted his training) Phineas: There you are. We missed you. (Later at home) Phineas: Hey, let’s watch TV! (Pinhead Pierre shows) And now, time for a commercial break… Commercials- Sandwich Town, Brick, Lindana commercial The boys wonder why Lindana looks so much like their mom. Then they order from Sandwich Town for dinner. (Next day) Peter walks down the street and spots a kid dressed in bright red soccer clothes. He walks up to him. Peter: Hey. Roy: Hm? Peter: I’m Peter. I’m a friend of Phineas and Ferb. Roy: Oh. I’m Roy. So, what’s up? Peter: Well, I was wondering if you could come play with our baseball team. We’ve only got 10. Roy: Sure, if I can pitch. Peter: Deal. (Cut to the park) Peter: Hey, I’m back! And I found this kid Roy here out on the street. Says he’s a pitcher. (Cut to the game) Umpire: Play ball! Roy is right-handed and throws very fast. Roy winds up and releases his “moon-ball”. The ball flies up, hits the moon, and, once again, hits Meap’s spaceship (“The Chronicles of Meap”). Roy: Uh-oh. It wasn’t supposed to actually hit the moon. Look! The Meap is falling! The Meap is falling! (said in style of Chicken Little) (Kids scramble) Meap falls onto Roy’s head. Meap: Meap! Phineas: Hi, Meap! (Norm appears a short distance away) Norm takes Meap. Norm: I’ll take that! Phineas: NO! Norm runs back toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Phineas, Ferb, and the others chase him. Perry enters the lair through the bushes. Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been stealing stuffed toys all over the tri-state area. Little kids everywhere are crying, so go put a stop to it! (Dooby dooby doo-ba, dooby dooby doo-ba) Perry leaves in the hover-car. Perry is now at Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex (Annex Building- K) Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! Perry jumps up, hits a hole in the wall, and then breaks wall. Bricks fall down on Doofenshmirtz thereby trapping him. Doofenshmirtz moves his left arm and presses a button. Perry is trapped inside a cage. Doofenshmirtz: Ha! I got you! (Perry snickers) Later a mouse is running on its wheel Bully Doofenshmirtz has a pocket refrigerator in his “brick trap”. He looks for cheese. Perry, once again, shoots cheese into Doofenshmirtz’s butt. This time, he cannot find “stinky” and uses “brie” instead. The mouse runs in to the cage. Again, Doofenshmirtz lets out a high-pitched scream and then Perry’s glass cage breaks. At that moment, Norm lifts the top off of the Evil Annex and says, “Here’s your toy, sir” addressing Doofenshmirtz. Perry grabs Meap and flies out the top. He turns Norm off, turns on his parachute, and heads home. As he reaches home, Meap jumps off. Meap lands in the park at the same time that Perry lands in the backyard. (At the park) Everyone: There you are, Meap. (Various shouts of “yeah!” and “All right!” are heard) Phineas, Ferb, Peter, and Roy go home. They see Perry in the backyard. They fix Meap’s spaceship up and Meap gets in. The ship then flies away. (Next day) Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! Phineas: We’re gonna make our own museum in our backyard! (Later) (Quirky Worky song is playing in the background) (Trucks are pulling in to the backyard) Phineas: Giant baby head: left side, a little more. Phineas: Various artifacts: Put them in the middle. Phineas: Bricks: Anywhere. Phineas: Giant sign: Put it on the front. Phineas: Hey, where’s Perry? (They build the museum) When they go in, two men (“Ech, eech eech eech” from Cheer Up, Candace and Danny of Love Handel) are in suits and ties. Danny: Good day. May the spirit of rock & roll be with you! Phineas: Hi, Danny. They enter and look around. There is an exhibit for each family. (Flynn-Fletcher, Peter’s family, and Roy’s family) Perry enters the lair through a floor panel. Monogram: Doofenshmirtz has been very lazy recently. Go put a stop to- well, whatever he’s doing, I suppose. Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. by foot. Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus. Your timing is impeccable, and by that I mean- COMPLETELY PECCABLE! You are just in time to witness my latest invention- Behold! The Super-Destructo-Museum-Destroyer 6000! Well, you know, inator-thingy. Doofenshmirtz quickly aims it at the Danville museum. However, Perry spins a wheel causing it to rapid fire. It fires 5 times at Phineas and Ferb’s museum. The museum burns up, causing smoke alarms to go off. Phineas is shown with an orange-and-white striped cell phone and calls 911. As a police officer answers, Phineas yells, “Fire! Fire! Fire at 116 Maple Drive!” a clicking sound is heard, and Phineas realizes the call has been made. He then starts calling Mom, Dad, and Isabella. Isabella arrives with the Fireside Girls (they are Fire''side Girls after all) and Gretchen and Adyson get to work. Adyson: Are there any fire extinguishers? (she pronounces it etingishers) Gretchen: Extinguishers, I keep telling you. Extinguishers! They cannot put out the fire and it spreads to the house. In 20 minutes, the whole house is on fire. ASAP, everyone who has a phone calls 911 or a related firefighter (ex. One kid’s dad is a firefighter) Kid: Dad? Dad? There’s a fire at Phineas and Ferb’s house! Hurry! Hurry! Everyone screams as loud as possible. Everyone: Fire! Fire! (Very loud, it actually rattles the Garcia-Shapiro house across the street.) Finally, 1 hour after Phineas called, the entire Fire Troop comes out. All kids get out of the way. Firefighters: Hurry! Get the extinguishers! (Said to kids) Kids get extinguishers and throw them to the firefighters, except for Baljeet’s, which hit the ground quickly. They quickly put out the fire but the whole house burns down. Mom and Dad get home. Parents: Oh no! Not the house! Phineas: Don’t worry, we’ll just make a new one. Right guys? Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls: Yes! The house is built and is very basic. It is 1 story with 3 rooms (kitchen, 1 bedroom, and living room) (Next day) Phineas: I know what we’re gonna do today! Phineas, Ferb, Roy, and Peter: Rest! The boys go inside and watch TV all day long. (Next day) The boys are shown working on a football field. They have painted the stripes and got the football. They set up some long sturdy sticks for goalposts. Phineas takes out the orange cell phone. Phineas: Hey, Isabella! You think you could come play football with us? Isabella: Sure! Should I bring the Fireside Girls? Phineas: Sure! Later, the teams are chosen: Fireside Girls vs. the Boys. Fireside Girls- Isabella, Milly, Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Katie Boys- Phineas, Ferb, Peter, Roy, Irving Peter: We’ll kick off first. Peter kicks the ball far, to the 20-yard line. Isabella: Gretchen, Adyson, and Katie, you three go long. Milly, Ginger, block for me. Ready? Break! Phineas and Ferb blitz, causing Isabella to run. She runs around them and gets to Peter and Roy. Peter wraps her up, as this is 2-hand touch. (Meanwhile) Monogram and Perry have a meeting. They are in the lair where the “special disposal Cam Caper” was. Monogram: I hate to say this, but we have nothing for you today. Carl: Sorry, Agent P. Perry returns home. (Later) There are 6 seconds remaining, the Boys have it at the 50, the score is 6-0 Girls and the clock is stopped. Phineas: Ferb, Roy, Irving, block. Peter, take the handoff and go. Let’s go! Break! Peter takes it and runs out of bounds at the 11 with 1 second remaining. Phineas: Peter, can you kick it from here? Peter: I think. Phineas, if they blitz, run it up the middle, OK? Phineas: OK, pal. The Girls blitz and Phineas runs. They score a touchdown. Peter: I’ll kick the extra point. Boys: Break! The kick is barely going to make it if at all. The ball sails low and to the left but barely hits a goalpost and wobbles in for the win. Everyone: Good game! Isabella: Nice job, Phineas and Peter. Phineas and Peter’s eyebrows shoot up. Phineas and Peter: Really? ‘Cause you did pretty good too. (Next day) Peter and Roy are sleeping in. Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re gonna have a garage sale! We’ll raise money to donate to Children’s Charities. Isabella: Whatcha doin’? Phineas: Gathering up some old toys and stuff. Wanna help? Isabella: Sure. The garage sale is finished. In the sale are a bunch of old toys from when they were younger and a few pop-up or picture books. Isabella: Where are Peter and Roy? Peter: Right here. (said in sleepy tone, as Peter got too much sleep. He is based on me, and when I sleep in, I am tired, so therefore he is tired.) Isabella: Great. Phineas: Peter, make some signs for us. Isabella, spread the word! Roy, Ferb, and I will stay here. A bunch of little kids show up to the sale. Todd: Mommy, I want that! (points to book) Todd’s mom: No, Todd. You can’t have that. (Meanwhile) Perry enters the lair through the slide. Monogram: Fish have been disappearing all over the tri-state area. We think Doofenshmirtz did it, so go put a stop to it! Perry leaves through the hover car. Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry sneaks up to Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. building. He hears a flush, and as this means Doofenshmirtz is in the bathroom, Perry jumps through a tile on the roof that swings back into place. Doofenshmirtz comes out. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, how completely unexpected. And by that, I mean, COMPLETELY EXPECTED! Well, you see, I am continuing my efforts to go Greevil. So, I have put all these almost-cooked fish into the river, where they will be happy. Meanwhile, I have made a-well- I haven’t made anything, Perry the Platypus. Go home now, go tell your little Monogram that I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have no more evil plans! Perry leaves but before leaving messes with some helmets. Doofenshmirtz: (evil laugh) Now, I can rule the world with my mind-control helmets! (evil laugh) Mom returns home. Mom: Oh, what a cute little garage sale! Phineas: We raised 100 dollars for Children’s Charities and Ferb, Roy, Peter, and Isabella helped. Isabella’s going to take the money to Children’s Charities. Perry goes home. Phineas: Oh there you are Perry. Perry: (chatters) Doofenshmirtz’s plan fails and the people being controlled are attacking him. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, who set the helmets to reverse? Oh… CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! (Next day) Phineas: Ferb, I do ''not know what we’re gonna do today. (said sleepily) Maybe we should look in our Project Book. Done. Done. We did that. Finished. Done. Check. (Phineas repeats every phrase to indicate being done- also uses Spanish words.) Isabella: Whatcha doin’? Phineas: Looking for things to do. Isabella: OK. The Fireside Girls and I are having a party at the Danville museum. You can come if you want. We’ll have chocolate cake! (last phrase is said in a sweet tone) Phineas: We’ll be there. Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re going to a party! (Later) Phineas: Mmm, Ferb, this is sure some good chocolate cake. Isabella: Do you like the party so far? Phineas: Yes. Peter: Yeah! Roy: (laughs) Uh-huh. Ferb: Yes. Isabella: Good. (Party continues) (Next day) Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re gonna watch some more detective films! (Later, as they are watching) Phineas: This reminds me of when we were detectives trying to get Candace’s doll back. (Next day) Phineas: Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re gonna build a toy! (Quirky Worky Song plays) They end up building a video-game system. They now go to Har D Har Toy Factory. Phineas: I’m Phineas and this is Ferb and we have yet another toy! JB: Oh, it’s you guys. Phineas: It’s the VGSTTYPAIIITG 2000! JB: VGSTTYPAIIITG? Phineas: Video game system that takes your picture and inserts it in the game. JB: We’ll take 500 of it. Phineas: Thank you. (Later) Kid: Cool! The VGSTTYPAIIITG 2000! Kid: They got it! Buford: Out of my way, losers. (Pushes through crowd) (End credits) (Theme song plays) Pictures from the movie show in the following order: 1. VGSTTYPAIIITG 2000 (orange with white stripes or green with purple stripes) 2. Unicorn 3. Chocolate Cake 4. Backyard Museum 5. Peter, Roy, Phineas, and Ferb under the tree together 6. Perry-tracker 7. Agent P with Monogram and Carl 8. Mom and Dad Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Caroline Rhea as Mom Ashley Tisdale as Candace Alyson Stoner as Isabella Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus -- unknown – as Lawrence Fletcher AgentP (name is unknown) as Peter AgentP’s friend (name also unknown) as Roy Lorenzo Lamas as Meap -- unknown – as Norm Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram Deleted Scenes -Shock and surprise over Phineas’s cell phone (Since he already had used one in The Beak) -The house returning to normal after a day or two '-Meap’s spaceship falling with him (Meap fell onto Roy’s head)' Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Fanon Works Category:Wakko's Pages